Old Ways New Days
by dancergirl49
Summary: Feliciano has to act like a girl, and on top of it all if his real identity is found out bad things will happen. Luckily he had Ludwig on his side. Omegaverse. Parings Gerita, Spamano, and later Puraus and Franada. May be a mpreg. Rating will go up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Don't worry I am still going to post When Peter Leaves it's just this idea came into my head and I needed to write it down. And since it was written I posted it.**

 **Characters:**

 **Rombuls- Ancient Rome**

 **Wolfgang- Germania (Yes I know this is 2p Prussia but I have read some fanfics that say it's Germania so if you know the real name let me know and I will change it.)**

 **Cecilia- OC technically but she is to represent Sicily since it is NOT A PART OF SOUTH ITALY! IT IS IT'S OWN PART!**

 **And you should now the rest. And when Feli is by the people who know his real gender he will be referred to as a he every other time he will be a she. Confusing right. Please review and I don't own Hetalia.**

"No!" Wolfgang told Rombuls. "The are both boys!" Rombuls sets down his tea. "Yes but Feli and Lovino are both omegas so what does it matter if they are boys? And we gain so much with one of my sons marrying one of yours." Wolfgang sighed. He knew Rombuls was right. "But the people won't like the idea of two men marrying and how do we even know if they will even like each other." Wolfgang pointed out. "We could always hide my son's gender to the people and bring them together so they will." Rombuls says. "Which one is going to marry Ludwig then?" Wolfgang asks. "Feli. Lovino is going already promised to the King of Spain's son Antonio. At least one Lovino won't have to hide his gender. I swear Germany is the only country that has a problem with the same gender getting married." Rombuls says and Wolfgang nodded in agreement. "My Vater left strict rules and my people like it when I and everyone follows them." He sighed. "Maybe over time the people will have fallen in love with Feli and then we can reveal his identity." Rombuls nodded. "Alright then we have an agreement. When the boys turn five Feli will move here." The two men shake hands on it and Rombuls headed back to his country.

\- Five Years Later-

The five year old Feliciano, or Feliciana as his father told him to tell people to call him, sat in the back of the car on his way to his new home. Feli was not that happy to be going. He didn't mind having to dress and act like a girl it was just the fact that he was not allowed to cut his hair. Feli in fact like to dress in dresses and skirts they were comfy and being called Feliciana wasn't that bad he just really hated long hair. Luckily it was short right now but it wouldn't be for long. He wished his brother could be here with him or even his sister. Sadly though Lovino was going to live with his own fiancé and his alpha sister, Cecilia, was getting ready to take over their father's kingdom. So Feli was left alone with his father. "Your going to love Germany Feli." Rombuls says. Feli didn't say anything. "I know this is hard bambino. And I know that you want to fall in love, which is why I am sending you to Germany. You can fall in love with Ludwig this way. It's how me and your mother fell in love." Feli smiled at his father. The little five-year-old loved the story of how his parents met. "Ve~ Alright Papa I will give it a go." Feli says as they drive into the German Palace grounds. They were greeted by King Wolfgang, Prince Gilbert, and Crown Prince Ludwig. The reason Ludwig's older brother Gilbert wasn't taking the throw wasn't getting the throw was because the people believed that Gilbert is a demon. The eldest German Prince was an albino. The people, mostly the elders, wanted him dead since that's what Wolfgang's father would have done. But Wolfgang wouldn't do it, so to shut the people up he made Ludwig the Crown Prince. "Hello Romblus. Hello Feliciana." Wolfgang said as the two got out of the car. The two Kings hugged each other as a greeting. The two German Princes looked at the Princess. Ludwig was staring a little to intently and scared Feli. The little Italian started to cry. Gilbert hit Ludwig on the head and shoved him forward. Ludwig pulled out his handkerchief and started to wipe Feli's tears away along with saying an, "I'm sorry." The only people who were to know Feli's true identity was the three Germans here, the Queen, and Feli's Lady in Waiting/ midwife Elizabeth who was Gilbert's age. And everyone called her Liz.

At this point all of the servants in the area were watching their future rulers meet for the first time. When Feli's tears were gone she smiled at Ludwig. "Ciao my name is Feliciana." She said and curtsied. Ludwig was a little taken back by the young Princesses sudden change in mood. But he did really like her smile. He took his fiancé's hand and kissed it. "Ludwig." Feli blushed a little and his smile grew. "Ve~ I'm really glad to meet you Ludwige... No Ludwnig no um..." Feli says having trouble with Ludwig's name. Gilbert tried to stifle his laugh from Feliciana's attempt at his brother's name. Ludwig glared at his brother, he found it cute that Feli couldn't say his name. "You can shorten it if you need to." Ludwig told her. She smiled big. "Ve~ Then I will call you Luddy. And please call me Feli." She couldn't explain why she wanted to be call Feli while they were in public. "Ludwig why don't you go help Feliciana get settled." Wolfgang says. "Yes Vati." Ludwig replies and grabs the last bag that Feli had outside. Princess Feliciana said her goodbye's to her father and followed Ludwig. "I'm sorry for my burder's behavior." Ludwigs says to Feli. "Ve~ It's okay mi fratello laughs at me too." He explains. " Can I know your real name?" Ludwigs asks when they are alone in the hallway. "Sì, it's Feliciano. But please do call me Feli." The Italian says. Ludwig nods and stops at a door. "This is your room. Mine is right next to it." He says. "Grazie Luddy.' Feli says smiling big. It soon faded when Ludwig turned to leave. "Wait! Where are you going?!" Feli asks getting scared. "I have to go to training I will be back later. Liz is in your room waiting for you." Ludwig says and kisses the top of Feliciano's head then leaves. Feli turned toward the door. The little five-year-old took a deep breath and entered the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A/N: For those of you who do not read When Peter Leaves this would have been up sooner but I was having a computer problem and my updating may be a little slower. Sorry again and enjoy. I do not own Hetalia.**

Elizabeth was sitting on a chair by the desk writing in a book. "Ciao." Feliciano says quietly. He didn't think Elizabeth heard him but she did. "Hello your Highness." She says smiling and stood from the desk. "I'm Feliciana. What's yours?" Feli didn't know that Liz knew his secret so he acted like a girl. 'I'm Elizabeth but everyone calls me Liz. It's my to meet you my Prince. I'm going to be your lady in waiting and when the time comes your midwife." The brown haired Beta says. Feli was a little taken back. "You know about the secret?" Liz laughs a little and sets the five-year-old Omega on the bed. "Yes your Highness I know the truth. And feel free to talk to me about anything." Feli smiles. "Sì I will Lizzy. And call me Feli. I guess I should tell you that my real name is Feliciano." The two then start to talk about how Feli's life will be like in the palace.

At the beginning Ludwig was shy and wiry of Feli, but the Italian found it cute. But as they got older the young Alpha grew out of his shyness. Ludwig buffed up and grew much taller. While Feli's hips grew wider, hair longer, and became even more sweet then he was before. Feli became very attracted to Ludwig. He was often found watching the Alpha train or he would drag Ludwig to a quiet place were they would sit and talk. However lately the two couldn't find the time for each other. This was because Ludwig was turning eighteen so he was preparing to take over the throne then shortly after he and Feli would be married.

"Your Grace please put on something a little less revealing. You are a young lady of the Court!" One of the maids told Feli. "Ve~ but it's so hot." Feliciana whined to the maid. "Leave the Princess alone. The Crown Prince will yell at her later." Liz says and Feli sticks her tongue out at Liz. The Princess was wearing a pair of jean shorts, her Fall Out Boys T-shirt, a black and silver cross that Ludwig had given her when they were ten, and a pair of convers. Feli's hair was braided back except for one curl that refused to. Feli still hated the long hair but had to deal with it. "Lizzy where is Luddy?" Feliciana asks. "Well he got done with his meeting with the soon-to-be council men so... try his work shop." Elizabeth says and Feli frowns. "Luddy got done with his meeting and didn't tell me. That wasn't nice." Feli then ran off to Ludwig. "Ms. Elizabeth you smelt it too right?" The maid asks. "Yes but we are Betas so we can tell. Now if Ludwig smells it then that means the plans made by the King will change." Liz says.

"Luddy!" Feli yells and jumps into Ludwig's arms. "Why didn't you call me when you were done with the meeting?" Feli asks looking up at Ludwig with big sad auburn eyes. "I'm sorry lieben (love). I just needed to think." Ludwig says. The Alpha was working on his motorcycle while he thought about how he was going to tell the world that Feli was really a boy. Ludwig was tired of having Feli pretend to be a girl and he knew Feli felt the same way. "Luddy how are you wearing those pants aren't you hot?" Feli asks. Ludwig was wearing a dark green tee, black gloves, a black hat, black cargo pants, and black combat boots. He was also wearing a black and silver cross that matches the one that Feli and the other royal family members wore. "It's hot but not that hot." Ludwig said then Feli's smell hit the Alpha. It was sweet but drove Ludwig mad. "Feli your going into heat." Ludwig says doing his best not to force Feliciano on the floor and fuck him. "But that isn't suppose to happen till Friday." Feli says rubbing up against Ludwig. The Omega was hot, needy, and wanted Ludwig inside of him. Ludwig growled and flung Feliciano over his shoulder. "Ludwig." Feli whined and moved his hips to create some relief for himself. "Patience!" Ludwig barked as he texted Elizabeth about the change in plans. The German played with Feliciano's butt as he walked.

'Feli's in heat.' Ludwig texted Liz who ran to tell the King as soon as she got the message. Meanwhile Ludwig and Feli entered the Crown Prince's bedroom where Feli was thrown on the bed. Ludwig looked around for something sharp. He was not going to do this with his Omega looking like a girl. He wanted Feli to look like the real Feli not some fake one. Now Feli didn't know that all he saw was his Alpha with a knife and a weird look on his face. 'Oh my God Luddy is going to kill me! What did I do wrong!?' Feli thought as Ludwig grabbed a hold of Feliciano's braid. Feli had started to cry and prepared for the worst. Ludwig cut Feli's hair like it was when the two first met. The Prince took the hair and threw it away then put the knife back in the drawer. He walked back over to Feli who had his eyes shut tight, was crying, and shaking. "Shhlieben what's wrong?" Ludwig asks picking up the Omega and setting him in his lap. "Y-Your going to kill me." Feli sobbed. "No I was just cutting your hair." Ludwig says and moves Feli's hand to where his long hair use to be. "But Luddy everyone-" Feliciano was cut off. "I don't care. You are done with being someone you aren't." Ludwig yells and new tears form in Feli's eyes. Ludwig sighed he thought that he scared the Omega when in reality Feli was over joyed. He wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck and kissed him deeply. Ludwig was surprised but didn't waste time he took Feli's clothes off and started to stroke the Omega. "Ahh~ Luddy~" Feliciano moaned. "Mine!" Ludwig growled and Feli whined. "Yours." Feli pulled at Ludwig's pants wanting them off. "So impatient." Ludwig says teasingly and moves Feli's hands over his head. The German stroked the Italian as he slowly slipped off his pants. Feli whined wanting Ludwig to hurry. Once Ludwig's pants were off they switched positions so Feli was in Ludwig's lap. "You're mine." Ludwig growled in Feliciano's ear. "All your. Ahh please Luddy." Feli begged and was this time Ludwig complied. Ludwig went into Feli in one go. If he wasn't in heat it would have hurt since it was his first time, but the heat made the pain go away. As Ludwig moved in and out of Feliciano he played with Feli's nipples. "Luddy~ More please more!" Feli cried he was in heaven and couldn't get enough of it.

"You like huh?" Ludwig whispered in Feliciano's ear. The small Italian nodded. "Yes! Oh God yes!" Ludwig turned Feli so they were facing each other and captured Feli's lips. The Omega moaned into the kiss and ran his fingers through Ludwig's hair. Their tongues intertwined with one another. "Luddy I'm going to." Feli started but Ludwig took a hold of Feli's cock. "Not until I tell you, you can." The Alpha growled and Feli submitted like a good little Omega. Ludwig felt his knot starting to form. "I'm going to knot you and let everyone know who you belong to." Ludwig said and Feli moaned. "Yes! Please! Luddy I want everyone to know I'm yours. Ahh! Knot me fill me up please Luddy please." Ludwig laughed. "Such a little slut aren't you?" He then started to leave bite marks on Feli's neck. "Yes!" Feli panted out. "Well little slut you can come as I knot you then." And Feli did just that. As Ludwig's knot fill him Feli came all over the bed. "Are you going to get pregnant with my pups now?" Ludwig asks as he strokes Feli's dick. "Yes that's what I want. To have your pups." Feli says as he rides Ludwig's knot. Once Ludwig was done he slipped out of Feli and told him. "Lick." Feli stared at Ludwig's manhood for a moment then did as he was told. He liked his Alpha from the bottom up. When Feli was done Ludwig pulled the Italian's face up to his and gave him a kiss. "Good little Omega. Ich liebe dich (I love you). Now get some sleep." Ludwig says. "Sì Luddy. Te amo (I love you)." Feli says and cuddles into Ludwig's chest and the two get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry to say that I have to go camping again so I am posting chapter 3 and will write chapter 4 while I am gone. Hope you enjoy I don't own Hetalia.**

Chapter 3

-While Ludwig and Feliciano are having sex-

'Feli's in heat.' Was what the text that Elizabeth got from Ludwig. "Lilli finish cleaning I have to go inform the King and Prince's that Feliciana is in heat." Lilli nods and Liz runs to the throne room. On her way she texts Gilbert to get his and Roderich's butts in the throne room. Liz enters the room and sees that the King was in a meeting with some nobles. "Everyone out I must speak to the King." She says. The nobles were giving her the evil eye. "Elizabeth what is this about I am in a meeting." The Kings says. "Yes my King I know but this is about Ludwig and Feliciana." She says and gives him a look saying that they needed to be alone. "OUT NOW!" The King yells and the nobles scramble. As they leave Gilbert comes in with Roderich. enter. "What the fuck is this about Liz. I was in the middle of an awesome nap with Roddy." Gilbert says and Roderich blushes. Roderich found out Feli's secret on accident. He was sent from his country in Austria to be a Lady in waiting for Feli. Since he was an Omega he was useless to his family, so he was used to strengthen political ties with Germany. Feli had figured that Roderich knew since Elizabeth did so he changed clothes in front of Roderich. Roderich of course didn't care that Feli was a boy and promised to keep it a secret. Shortly after Roderich moved into the palace Gilbert fell in love with the Austrian, and eventually Roderich fell in love with Gilbert. But the two had the same problem as Feli and Ludwig so they had to keep their relationship a secret and they were never allowed to mate. "Yes Elizabeth please tell us what this is about." King Wolfgang says. "Feli went into heat early and as we speak I would imagine that he is mating with Ludwig." She says. "That's fine we just need to do things in a different order. And I don't see why we had to talk about it in private." Wolfgang responds sitting down on his throne. "That is not all. Once Feli's ends Ludwig is going to announce to everyone that Feli a male." Liz says waiting for the King to scream.

Elizabeth was instructed by Ludwig that is Feli went into heat early that she was to tell Wolfgang, Gilbert, and Roderich of the plan. "WHAT!?" Wolfgang yells and stands up from the throne. "No Vati I think West is right. This is a big problem and our country lives in the past. It keeps me from Roddy Liz from Lilli, and it makes Feli pretend to be someone who he isn't." Gilbert says and Wolfgang sits down. "But what about the people they won't like this." He says and Liz jumps in. "Ludwig has been taking with his council men and they say that the only people who have a problem with the same sexes getting married are the elders." She says. "Even if we tell him not to do it you know he is going to Vati." Gilbert says and hugs Roderich. "So we have no say this is happening." Wolfgang says. "It seems that was your Majesty." Roderich says.

-Five days later-

Feliciano's heat ended five days later and everyone was shocked at Feli's short hair. "She looks just kind of like a boy." One of the maid said as Feli passed clinging to Ludwig's side. The two went into the throne room once they had a proper meal. "Ludwig what are you thinking..." Wolfgang trailed off as he saw Feliciano's hair. "I was thinking that his shared has to end." Ludwig says. "It's not fair to Feli or the people." Wolfgang shook his head, coming back from his daze. "That may be but you should have consulted me about this plan. You aren't King yet." Ludwig lowered his head. "I'm sorry." Feli chimed in. "Feli you have no reason to be sorry. If anything I should be. Well Rombuls is partly to blame as well." Wolfgang says walking down to where his youngest son and his son's mate were. "We decided to put you two together and really didn't consider how it would effect the two of you." Wolfgang patted the Omega on the head then turned to Ludwig. "You have to call Rombuls and tell him what is going to happen. Liz is setting up a press conference. You two are going to go through hell these next few days. You ready?" Wolfgang asks. Feli and Ludwig looked at each other then back to King Wolfgang and answered with a "Sì" and a "Ja."

Feliciano and Ludwig walked off to a private place where they could tell Rombuls what was going on. Feli dialed his father's number on his cell and put it on speaker. "Prego?"(how Italians answer a phone. its like a hello.) "Ciao Papa." Feli says. "Oh bambino(baby)~ How was your first heat?" He asks making both Feli and Ludwig blush. "Papa you are on speaker." Feliciano says avoiding the question, he was too embarrassed to answer his father's question. "Sì, sì. So what is it?" Rombuls asks. "Sir we have decided to tell the world that Feli is really a boy." Ludwig says. The line was silent for a while. "Papa?" Feli says getting a little scared. "I'm glad that you have decided to do this. Lovino has dying to see you since you both left. And Cecilia misses you too." Rombuls says and Feli smiles. "I really want to see Fratello(brother) too and Sorella(sister)." Feli says excitedly. He hadn't seen Cecilia since his birthday in March. "I have to go Feli but let me know when you are announcing it and all of us will be there." Rombuls says. "Sì Papa I will." Feli says and hangs up the phone.

Elizabeth comes over to them after they were done on the phone. "Wow Feli, I must say you look way better with short hair." Liz says smiling at them. "Grazie Lizzy." Feli says. "I set the date with the press two days from now. Gives you guys some time to prepare." She says. "Thank you Liz and thank you for telling them." Ludwig says. "It was no problem. Gilbert seemed rather excited by it." Feliciano giggles. "Ve~ that doesn't surprise me. He and Roderich can be together now." He says and smiles up at Ludwig. "Gilbert deserves to be happy since he has been denied so much over the years." Ludwig says. Liz and Feli nod in agreement. "Why don't you to go and get some rest." Liz says. Feli smiles and grabs on to Ludwig's arm as they walk back to their room.

Feli lay on top of Ludwig on their bed. "Luddy what if we were wrong and the people don't like the idea of two men being together?" Feliciano asks. Ludwig runs his fingers through Feli's hair. "Then I will renounce my clam on the throne and will go live somewhere in your sister's Kingdom." Ludwig says. Feli smiles big. "You mean it Luddy?" He asks. "Ja." Ludwig says and the two cuddle before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** **I am sorry for the late update. When I got back my dog got sick eirand he has had most of my attention. Plus I have been having computer and Wi-Fi problems. So for the rest of summer my posts won't be as constant but it will be once school picks up again. Here's the next chapter enjoy, and I don't own Hetalia.**

Chapter 4

After their nap Feli and Ludwig took a shower then went out to face the rest of the day. As they walked through the palace the servants found Feli's hair cut a little odd, since to them Feliciano was still a girl. "Your Grace why did you cut your hair so short?" Bella asked. Feli looked to Ludwig to see how he should answer. Ludwig just nodded and Feliciano smiled at Bella. "Ve~ you'll find out tomorrow." He says and leans his head on Ludwig's arm. "What's tomorrow Your Grace?" She asks. "A press conference that will explain everything." Feliciano says as Liz comes over to them. "Your Highnesses I need to barrow Feli for a little while. We need to get her outfit ready tomorrow." Elizabeth says taking Feli's hand. The Omega kisses Ludwig and the Alpha tells him. "Meet me in my garage when you are done." Feli nods as he is pulled away by Liz.

Once inside his room Feli sees cloths, a sewing machine, and some measuring tapes all ready to go. "Alright Feli what should we make?" Elizabeth asks. "Ve~ well it should be pants, and it's not formal so I could just wear jeans and a nice shirt." Feli says. Liz shakes her head. "No cause Ludwig is wearing one of his suits, so maybe we can do a suit. I was thinking a brown blazer, a white shirt, and brown pants." She says and Feli ponders for a moment. "How about a blue blazer, a white shirt, and black pants?" Elizabeth smiles and starts to take Feli's measurements. "Ve~ Lizzy should we also start on what I am wearing to the wedding?" Feli asks as Liz starts to pin the cloth on Feliciano. "Don't worry about that. I already have that basically done. But once we are done with this you can try it on." Liz says and Feli smiles. It takes Elizabeth a half an hour to pin everything together. "Alright I can sew everything together later. Let's have you try on the dress." She says and pulls the dress out of a closet. Even though the world is going to know that Feli is a boy it is still tradition that the Omega wears a dress on their wedding day. Feli puts on his dress and veil excitedly. The veil is very long and its lace. "Oh Feli you look stunning. Even though you are a boy." Liz says, but unknown to both of them Kiku was standing in the door way. Kiku was Ludwig's really good friend form Japan and soon-to-be right hand man. "Feli-san is a boy?!" He says. Feli and Liz turn to see Kiku.

"Kiku!" Feliciano says while Elizabeth pulls Kiku inside the room. "Kiku you can't tell anyone!" Feli exclaims. Kiku just stared blankly at the Prince. "Lizzy help me out of this." Feli says and she does. Once out of his dress Feli puts on a bathrobe and walks over to Kiku. "I'm sorry we couldn't tell you." He says "Am I going to be killed now that I know?" Feliciano hugs Kiku and says, "No! No! Everyone is going to find out tomorrow. And even if they weren't we wouldn't kill you." Kiku sigh in relief. "Is that what the press conference is for Your Grace?" Kiku asks. "Sì~ and Kiku I told you call me Feli when we aren't in public." The Prince says. "I'm sorry Your Grace." Kiku says and Feli sighs. The three talk for another hour then Feli went to go find Ludwig. Luckily the Alpha was where he said he would be. The moment Feli saw Ludwig he yelled his name and jumped into his arms. "All done?" Ludwig asks. "Sì~" Feli says happily. Ludwig gives Feli a quick kiss on the lips and Feliciano starts to giggle. "Come on we have to figure out what we are going to say tomorrow." Ludwig says grabbing a piece of paper and a pen. Feli climbs into Ludwigs lap once the German sat down. "Ve~ I was thinking of just letting you do all of the talking." Feli says smiling. "I figured as much." Ludwig says and shows Feli the already written speech. Feliciano skims it since he already knew it was good. "Ve~ it's really good." He says and kisses Ludwig's cheek. "Everything is going by so fast. We have the press conference tomorrow, your birthday is the day after tomorrow, we get married in four days, then we are crowned King and Queen. Well that is if everything goes well at the press conference." The little Omega says. "Everything will go fine tomorrow I promise. And don't forget you get to see your brother tomorrow." Ludwig says and Feli smiles big. He was so excited to see his twin again after so many years. "Ve~ and it also means that Gil and Roderich and get married as well." Feli says and Ludwig nods. The German was really happy when he found our that his brother had found someone to love and who loves him back. "Ja. Come on lets get some supper then have some alone time." Ludwig says smirking. Feli giggles and he is then lifted bridal style.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back! Lots of writing was done so updates should go a lot faster. This chapter is one of my favorites. It's all about the press conference. Enjoy this chapter, I don't own Hetalia.**

The two took their dinner to their room. Feli decided to sit on the floor with his pasta while Ludwig ate his bratwurst with mashed potatoes on the desk. After a while Feliciano is pulled into Ludwig's lap and the German starts to feed the Omega the bratwurst. "Luddy don't you need to eat as well." Feli asks. Ludwig then puts another bratwurst into the Italians mouth then kisses Feli and takes the food from him. Feli knows exactly what Ludwig is up to. "I know what you are doing Luddy." He says a little red in the cheeks. "Oh do you now?" Ludwig asks grinning as he took some more food from Feli's mouth. "Sì. And all you had to do was ask." Feliciano says. He takes the fork from Ludwig's hand then puts it on the plate. Feli then moves so he is face to face with the Alpha. "Did I now?" Ludwig asks as he moves the plate to the other side of the desk. "Sì~" Feli says then starts to grind on Ludwig's lap. The German Prince starts to kiss Feli's neck as he works the Italian's pants off. The two begin to make out heavily as they take each other's clothes off. Once they were both naked Ludwig lifts Feli over to the bed. The Italian surprises Ludwig by turning him over so he was on the bottom, Feli then attacks his mate's neck. Ludwig rubs Feli's ass then starts to finger him, Feli moaned loudly. "You love that don't you?" Ludwig says smirking. Feli bites his lip and pushes his hips back on the fingers. "I love your dick more." He moans as Ludwig takes his fingers out. "Well show me by riding it then." Ludwig says and Feli smiles. He lifts himself over Ludwig and then slowly goes down. The Alpha thinks that Feliciano is going to slow so he pulls Feli down all the way. In return Feli lets out a loud, "Ah~" they waited a moment before Feli started to move. Ludwig helped by lifting Feli. It was slow at first but after a few long kisses Feli was moving a lot faster. "Luddy slow down a little I'm gonna..." Feli moaned before he came. Ludwig didn't stop moving Feli's up and down. "No! Luddy I just came." Feliciano gasped. "You got to make me come first." Ludwig grinned as he watched his Omega whimper above him. Luckily for Feliciano it didn't take to much longer for Ludwig to come. Feli moaned as Ludwig's come goes deep inside of him. Soon after the Italian collapsed on top of Ludwig. The German wrapped the blanket over them, then he absent mindedly started to run his fingers through Feli's hair as he drifted to sleep.

The next morning Feliciano woke up to find Ludwig not in the bed. "Luddy?!" He called out sitting up on the bed. He was starting to tear up. Ludwig came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and a toothbrush in his mouth, but he hadn't taken a shower yet. When Ludwig saw Feliciano crying his Alpha instincts kicked in. He quickly finished brushing his teeth then went over to the bed and took Feli in his arms. The Omega clung to Ludwig and cried on his shoulder. "What's wrong Liebling?" Ludwig asks and sits Feli into his lap. "I had a nightmare where they separated us after we announced that I was a boy." Feliciano sobbed. Ludwig rubbed the Omega's back and kissed his head. "Shh. Don't worry I won't let that happen." Ludwig says. "You promise?" Feli asks sitting up on Ludwig's lap. Ludwig wiped the tears from Feli's eyes. "Ja, ich verspreche (Yes, I promise)" He says and kisses Feli sweetly on the lips. "Let's go take a shower. We have a big day." Feli smiles big. "I get to see Fratello!" (brother) Ludwig smiles and carries Feli to the shower.

After their shower Feli went to Liz's room to get his newly made outfit for the day. "Ciao Lizzy." He says walking into the bedroom with his bathrobe. "Moring Feli, you ready for the big day today?" Elizabeth asks. "Sì." Feli says as Roderich comes in. "Ciao Roddy." Feli says when he sees him. "Morning." He says. "What are you doing here?" Liz asks. "I thought I would come and help." Roderich says. "Grazie Roderich. Can you hand me that blazer please." Feli asks putting on the white shirt. Roderich nods and gives the blazer to Feliciano. "There all ready." Feli says smiling. "Not yet you need to eat something first." Elizabeth says. She takes both Roderich's and Feli's arms and leads them to the dinning. "Sit here and I will go get us breakfast." Liz says and disappears into the kitchen. "You ready for today?" Roderich asks Feli. "Sì! And I can't wait to see Lovino again." He says smiling. "Ja, Gilbert is excited to see Francis and Antonio after so long." Roderich says. "And to show his love for you in public." Feli teases. Roderich blushes at the comment. "I guess it would be nice to do that with Gilbert." Roderich says as Gilbert walks in. "Do what with the awesome me?" He asks wrapping his arms around Roderich. "Nothing." Roderich says and Feli giggles. Gilbert kisses Roderich's cheek then sits down next to him. Elizabeth and Ludwig came out of the kitchen with the food. "Luddy!" Feli says smiling when he sees his mate. Ludwig sets their food down and kisses Feli's cheek. Feli hugs Ludwig before the German Prince sits down.

After everyone finished eating it was time to head to the press conference. Feli took his seat at the front of the room with Ludwig and he looks around the room. "Who are you looking for?" Gilbert asks. "Ve~ Mi Fratello, sorella, and Father." (brother and sister) Feli replies still looking around. "I don't think they are in here it's mostly press." Gilbert tells him as the announcement was made that the conference was starting. Once everyone was settled down Ludwig stood up and began to speak. "Good morning everyone, I know you all want to know why you are here. I no we," Ludwig says gesturing to the royal family, "have a message that we need to get out fast. The law regarding that an Alpha and Omega of the same gender can not marry. After two years of consulting with my council and with the blessing of my Vater King Wolfgang of Germany we have decided that the law shall be terminated." There was a lot chatter from the crowd and a few angry looks from the elders. "We are the only country who still has this law and it has torn friends apart, families," Ludwig looks at Feli, "and lovers. This termination is affective eminently. With this being said I would like to properly introduce my fiancé." Felicaino stands and takes Ludwig's hand. "This is Feliciano Veneziano Vagas Prince of Italy and soon-to-be Queen of Germany."


	6. Chapter 6

**Forgive me for the slow update. I found out that my dog has to get his eye removed and may have a brain tumor, my Aunt got married, and I really didn't have any motivation to finish typing this. Give me some and please reviews and I will post more often. This chapter is going to be fun and I hope you enjoy it. I don't own Hetalia.**

The crowd goes into an uproar. Cameras were flashing left and right. But all Feli could see was the angry elders in the crowd. He squeezed Ludwig's hand who squeezed back. "Danke (thank you) that's all." The Alpha says and leads his Omega out of the room. As they walked out one of the elders came up to them and started to yell. "You can't just get rid of that law!" Feli hides behind Ludwig's back as the elder yells. "And the fact that you are going to marry that boy is an abomination! What would your Grandfather think if he knew this?" The little Italian was silently crying, he thought that his fears were coming true. When Ludwig felt his mate crying his instincts kicked in. "Don't you care talk about Feliciano like that you pump-us-" Ludwig growled but was cut off by the head elder. "Enough!" The elder says. "Alex no more. I'm sorry Your Grace's Alex needs to get his head out of his ass." Feli stopped crying he felt better knowing the head elder was on their side. "But Michael it's a crime against nature." Alex says angrily. "No it isn't, but not seeing my son for thirty years is though." The head elder says and Alex shut up.

"Feli?" They hear. The Omega turns around and sees a man who looks almost exactly like him. "Lovino." Feli says and the two stare at each other for a moment then they ran toward each other and hugged. "Tearing them a part is a crime against nature as well." The head elder says then takes Alex away. "I missed you so much Fratello." Feliciano says with tears in his eyes. "Don't fucking cry you idiota you will make me." Lovino says with tears in his eyes as well. The press captured the moment perfectly. "Aw guardare i miei fratelli adorabili cuccioli di nuovo insieme (look at my adorable baby brothers together again)." Their older sister Cecilia says and hugs them both with a big smile on her face. The twins stay in their tight hug. "Toni!" Gilbert yells when he spots one of his best friends. Their hug is short and sweet. "Gilbert mi amigo how are you?" Antonio asks smiling big. "Awesome as always. And you?" Gilbert asks. "Muy bueno. Me and Lovi just found out he is pregnant." Antonio tells him and they both feel an arm around them. "Mes amis!" Francis says giving his best friends a squeeze. "Franny!" Gilbert yells excitedly. The three then hugged. "Oh great the fucking Bad Touch Trio is together." Lovino groans. "You can't blame them for being excited. They haven't seen each other since they were ten." Roderich says. "Tho the fuck are you?" Lovino asks still holding his younger brother. "Fratello don't be mean. And that's Roderich my Lady in waiting." Feli tells Lovino. "He is also dating Gilbert." Feliciano adds. "Why?" Lovino asks Roderich, who just shrugs. "For the same reason we love our Alphas." A quiet voice says. It makes Lovino jump and turns around to glare at the Blonde Omega behind him. "Matthew how many fucking times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me?!" Lovino says. "But I have been here for a while." The Queen says holding polar bear closer. "You have. Oh sorry." Lovino apologies. "It's alright." Matthew says. "Anyway Matthew this is my brother Feliciano and his Lady in waiting Roderich." Lovino says. Matthew shakes both the Omega's hands. "I know Arthur has told me all about the two of you." Matthew says.

Arthur was Feliciano's other Lady in waiting. Much like Roderich, Arthur was the only Omega in his family. Arthur's father hated him so he sent him away. Luckily for Arthur he had known Feli since the Prince was two, so Arthur already knew the secret. Two years ago Prince Alfred, Ludwig's best friend, came for a visit and the two fell in love at first sight. With Feli's and Arthur's brother Allistor's blessing the two were engaged. Allistor became king of England a year before the two were engaged. However they couldn't get married till Feliciano and Ludwig do because Arthur was still bond to his oath even after moving away. "Ve~ how is Arthur? It's been so long since I have seen him." Feli says smiling. "Why don't you ask me yourself you wankers." Arthur says. Feli turns around and run to greet his friend. "Ve~ Arthur it's so good to see you!" Feli says hugging him. "It's good to see you again too Feli." Arthur says. They join the others and head to the garden to talk. And end up eating there with Cecilia.

After Feli is focused on his brother Ludwig spots his best friend Alferd. "Dude!" Alfred says excitedly and they embrace in a small hug. "It's good to see you Alfred." Ludwig says. "Same bro. And wow Feli really is a boy I did not see that coming. He did a great job pretending to be a girl." Alfred says as the two head to Ludwig's work shop. "Yeah I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. No one was suppose to know." Ludwig said. "It's fine I understand. Did uh did Arthur know?" Alfred asks as they reach the doors of the work shop."Ja but only because he knew Feli before our engagement." Ludwig says and they head in. The two are immediately greeted by three big German shepherds "Whoa Blackie, Berlitz, and Aster sure have grown." Alfred says scratching the dogs heads. "Ja well the last time you saw them they were new born pups." Ludwig says laughing at Alfred as he is licked by Blackie, Berlitz, and Aster. "True. So what's the real reason behind all of this? And non of that "for the people crap" I know that's not it." Alfred says as they sit down. "Fine I did it so Feli didn't have to pretend anymore. And non of you guys were able to come over anymore. Speaking of people not being able to come where is Ivan?" Ludwig asks. "He told me he was coming tomorrow. He had something he needed to do." Alfred says. Now by this time the media had blown up about the law and Feliciano being a boy. Many people were happy but some weren't. Elizabeth entered the room with food for the Prince's and the dogs. "Your Grace I have food for everyone." She says. "Liz please it's Ludwig in private." Ludwig says putting the dog food down. "But Prince Alfred-" She starts but is cut off. "Prince Alfred would like to be called Alfred in private as well." Alfred says. Liz smiles. "Of course. By the way have you two seen this?" She asks showing them her phone. "This is the 'Beautiful World' blog!" Alfred says. "Great did she write something bad?" Ludwig asks. "You will have to read to find out." Elizabeth says.

"As many of you know I am from Germany, so I was excited when I received a phone call telling me that I was invited to the wedding and a press conference at the German Palace. What happened in this press conference? Well Prince Ludwig had two announcements to make. The first was that the law regarding two people of the same gender cannot get married, stupid right, was to be abolished. The second one was, drum roll please, Princess Feliciana is really Prince Feliciano. That's right ladies and gentlemen he is a boy. Now for all of you who are skeptic about this watch the video below. It's Prince Feliciano and Queen Lovino of Spain seeing each other, and according to my sources the two twins haven't seen each other since they were five. That's right FIVE! They were able to call each other once a year, but nothing more. I also found out that when a friend of theirs found someone who was of the same gender they wouldn't be able to come back and they weren't allowed to visit them either. So thank you Prince Ludwig for ushering Germany into the 21st century and please watch the video."

Ludwig smiled after reading it. "This is great Liz." He says handing Elizabeth the phone. "It will let-" Ludwig was cut off when the three heard gun shots. Ludwig quickly grabs his guns and tells Blackie, Berlitz, and Aster to go find Feli and protect the little Italian till he got there. The German shepherds run heading toward the garden. Ludwig hands a gun to Alfred and Elizabeth. "Come on lets finish this fast." He says they head out.

 **In the Garden:**

The Omegas and Cecilia were enjoying their lunch when they hear gun shots. "Under the table!" Cecilia yells and pulls out her hand gun. The shot was far away but the Female Alpha was still on high alert. Soon after she hears the sounds of six people running toward them. However when Feli hears the familiar barks he yelled at his sister. "Don't shoot! It's Blackie, Berlitz, and Aster." And sure enough the three dogs run into the indoor garden. They immediately stand guard around the table. Not to long after two men enter the room and start shooting. Cecilia shoots at one and Aster and Berlitz attack the other.

 **Ludwig and the others:**

Ludwig, Alfred, and Elizabeth were almost to the throne room when they hear someone coming their way. The three point their guns at the noise but when they see it's Kiku they lower them. "My Lord!" Kiku says running up to the Alpha. "What is going on?!" Ludwig demands. "It seems that Second Elder Andrew was outraged by the new and formed a small band of people to kill Prince Feliciano. Prince Gilbert, King Antonio, and King Francis took care of four but two got away." Kiku says. Ludwig feels like his heart was being ripped form his chest. He quickly turns and runs to the garden praying that Feliciano was okay. Then he hears more gun shots.

 **A/N: I enjoy doing these cliff hangers, but I think this will be my last on, for this story that is. Okay so I forgot to mention before but I am letting you guys as the reader decide how far this goes. I will either end it after Ludwig is crowned King or I could continue with it. So leave a review or PM me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: The guest who left the review thank you, it made me smile. Now I know I've been a butt. I did started this chapters weeks ago but I had writers block and could figure out where to go with it. On top of it all it i got bombard with school projects and finals are almost here and all kind of other crazy stuff has been happening in my life. But I figured it out I and gave you guys a long chapter hope you enjoy, review please. And I don't own hetalia.**

Kiku, Alfred, and Elizabeth follow Ludwig but only Alfred could keep up with him. As they near the garden they smell blood which makes their Alpha instincts kick into over drive. When the two came into the room guns at the ready they noticed that they didn't need them. Cecilia had taken care of one of the shooters and only had a few scraps. Aster and Berlitz had taken down the other and had him pinned down to the ground as the Alpha bled out. "You alright." Ludwig asked Cecilia who nodded and put her gun away. "Good boys." Ludwig says and pats Berlitz and Aster on the head. Kiku and Liz entered the room as he did so. "Liz get some help and clean this up please and Kiku inform my father and the Head Elder of what has happened. Ludwig tells them then he and Alfred walked over to the table that the Omegas were hiding under. "Feli." Ludwig says softly kneeling. Felicaino was in between Arthur, Lovino, Roderich, and Matthew. He looked up to his mate with tear stained eyes. "It's alright lieben (love) they're gone." Ludwig says and Feliciano jumps into Ludwig's arms and starts to sob. Ludwig rubs circles on Feli's back and holds him tightly. Arthur's bright green eyes stared into Alfred's sky blue ones. "It's okay babe." Alfred says and Arthur nods. They both looked to Matthew who was violently shaking. This ordeal reminded Matthew of how his and Alfred's mother was killed.

Luckily it didn't take long for Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis to arrive. The moment that Antonio saw Lovino he ran to his pregnant mate and scooped him into his arms. He looks over Lovino for injuries, when he sees non he kisses the Italian multiple times. Arthur moves into Alfred's arms as Roderich helps Matthew to Francis and Gilbert. They two Alpha's were running toward them. Matthew clings to Francis still shaking. "Shh cher it's alright." Francis says rubbing his mate's back and kissed his head. Roderich lays his head on Gilbert's chest. "You alright Prinzessin (princess)?" Gilbert asks wrapping his arms around Roderich. The Omega nods but doesn't move his head. Gilbert lifts Roderich's head and kisses him on the lips. "Ich liebe dich." (I love you) Gilbert says when they break from the kiss.

King Wolfgang and Rombuls walk into the room with Kiku and the head elder. "Is everyone alright?" Wolfgang asks. Cecilia answered. "Everyone is fine. A little shaken up but fine." She says as Bella tends to her hand wound. "Alright I think its time to call it a day. Go back to your rooms and the maids will bring dinner around I want Alex in the thrown room right now!" Wolfgang told Kiku then heads out of the room. Cecilia starts to leave but Bella tried to stop her. "Your majesty I'm not done yet." She says and the Queen turns toward her. "Then I guess you will just have to follow me." And then walks out of the room with Bella right behind her.

Feliciano was in Ludwig's arms as he looked over his mate's shoulder and saw the encounter between Bella and his sister. "I think mia sorella likes Bella." Feli says smiling at them. "If you say so." Ludwig's tells him as he walks to their room. "Wait Luddy we can see each other before the wedding!" Feli exclaims "Feli we might have to postpone the wedding a day or two. And even if we don't we have until midnight." Ludwig says and opens the door. "No Luddy we can't I don't want to wait any longer." Feliciano wines. "Ich weiß, meine Liebe, ich kann nicht länger warten nicht. Hoffentlich wird es nicht zu ihm gekommen. (I know my love, I can't wait any longer either. Hopefully it doesn't have to come to it.)" Ludwig says and kisses Feli's head.

Feli and Ludwig laid down on Ludwig's bed. It didn't take long for Feliciano to fall asleep. When the German Prince was sure that the little Omega was asleep he quietly snuck out of his room. He found his father, Rombuls, and Cecilia talking in the throne room. They three were making some preparations to postpone the wedding a few days. "Vater." Ludwig says coming into the room. "We need to talk." They all turn to look at the Alpha. "Ludwig I told you to rest with Feliciano. Where is he?" Wolfgang asks. "He's sleeping. I need to talk to you about the wedding." Ludwig says. Cecilia looks to her father who has a worried look on his face. "So you want to postpone it right." Cecilia says giving the German her death glare. "Nein." He says and Rombuls becomes scared. The Italian thought that Ludwig didn't want to continue with the wedding. "I want to continue with it tomorrow and I know Feli feels the same." Ludwig says. The three Alphas look at one another in shock. "Mein Sohn (My son) don't you think it would be the best to wait a day or two." Wolfgang says. "Nein, that is what they want. This will show those who appose to me and Feli that no matter what they do they can't separate us." Cecilia walks over to Ludwig and lifts her hand up. Ludwig thinking that she is going to slap him flinches, but all she does is put her hand on his shoulder. "I'll go get Feli then. It's bad luck for you to see each other before the wedding." She says and starts to leave. "Cecilia-" Her father starts. "Nessun padre (no father) this is for the best." She cuts him off and heads to the bedroom where her baby brother is.

"Fratellino (little brother) wake up." Cecilia says shaking him lightly. Feli sits up rubbing his eyes. The little Omega was barley awake so Cecilia picks him up and carries him to her room. "You are going to sleep with me tonight." She says. "Did I make Luddy mad?" Feli asks scared. "No but it's not good to see your groom before the wedding." At that Feli settles into his sisters arms. "I can't wait to marry Luddy." He says and falls asleep again. "I know bambino I know. (bambino- baby)" Ceclilia says and opens the door to her room. "Your Majesty what are you doing with Feliciano?" Elizabeth asks. "A bride can't see his groom before the wedding now can he?" Cecilia says and Liz smiles. "No he can't I will see you in the morning then."

*Lovino and Antonio*

Antonio didn't let Lovino out of his arms that night. Normally Lovino would have fought Antonio on this but he knew with him being pregnant his Omega needed to know their Alpha was there and would protect him and the baby so he said nothing. "Mi Corazon (my heart) are you feeling better." Antonio asks feeding Lovino some more food. "Si." Lovino says eating the food. "Te amo." (I love you) Antonio says and kisses Lovino's neck and rubs his hands over his tummy. Lovino turns and straddles Antonio's lap. "Prove it." Lovino says smirking. Antonio pushes Lovino down on the bed and kisses him deeply. "Should we be doing this with the baby? Cause once I start I won't be able to stop." Antonio says taking off his shirt. "It's fine you idiot sex is good for the baby." Lovino says pulling on Antonio's pants. "Patience is a virtue amore (love)." Antonio says taking Lovino's clothes off before he took off his own pants. "Fuck patience I want you to fuck me hard." Lovino wines and pushes his hips up against Antonio. "You enjoy tempting the beast don't you?" Antonio says as he fingers his mate. "Dios mio sì! (Oh God yes!)" Lovino cries out.

Antonio continued to finger Lovino and was kissing every part of him he could. Lovino clung to Antonio meeting his thrusts. "Toni por favor (please)." Lovino whined. "I want it." That was all it took. Antonio removed his fingers and shoved his cock into Lovino. "Dio (God) your still so tight even after all of these years." Antonio pants. He waits for Lovino to get use to him before he starts to move. "Move!" Lovino whines as he rocks his hips. "As you wish Lovi." Antonio says and kisses him as he thrusts in and out.

A hour later Lovino lay sound asleep on Antonio's chest. The king looks down at his queen and smiles. "Te amo mi Corazon.(I love you my heart.)" He whispers into Lovino's ear and pulls the blanket over them. Lovino snuggles up closer to Antonio and buries his nose in the Spaniard's neck. Antonio holds Lovino tight and slowly falls asleep.

*Alfred and Arthur*

Alfred and Arthur sat on the bed eating their supper in silence. "Alfred?" Arthur says breaking the silence. "What's up babe?" Alfred asks putting down his dinner. "Do you think that they are going to get married tomorrow?" Arthur asks. Alfred didn't need to ask who the Omega was talking about he knew Arthur was talking about Feliciano and Ludwig. "To be honest darling I don't know. But you know Feli he has been waiting a long time for this. I don't think he will let what happen today get in the way of him getting to be with Ludwig forever. Why are you asking?" Alfred asks. "Well if they hold off on their wedding then we have to do the same with ours. We planned it perfectly so that I would be in heat the day after we got married." Arthur says and looks away. 'Great now he thinks I'm a self center twit.' Arthur thinks. Alfred pulls Arthur into his lap and kisses him chastely on the lips. "I don't care with we have to deal with your heat before we get married or if we have to wait another month. I will wait a thousand years if I have to before I get to marry you. So long as I get to be with you I don't care what happens." Alfred says laying down with Arthur in his arms. "You mean that?" Arthur asks. "Yes." Alfred says and puts the dishes on the ground before he pulls the covers over them so they could sleep. "Good night babe." Alfred says and kisses Arthurs head as they fall asleep.

*Francis and Matthew*

Matthew still clung to Francis but his shaking had stopped. Francis was thankful for that, however Matthew refused to eat anything. "Mon cher s'il vous plaît manger (My dear please eat)." Francis says holding a spoonful of soup. Matthew could hear the concern in Francis voice and it pained him to know that he was causing his mate pain. So Matthew turned his head and opened his mouth. "Merci cher. (thank you dear)" Francis says feeding his queen. Once Matthew finished eating the soup he shifted in Francis's lap so that he was straddling him. Francis brought their foreheads together and rubbed Matthew's back. "It's all over now." He whispers and kisses Matthew lightly on the lips. "It just kept playing over and over in my head. I thought..." Matthew starts in a quiet shaky voice. "Shh. It's alright mon cher." Francis cuts him off as the Omega starts to tear up. "Je t'aime (I love you) Francis." Matthew says and Francis smiles. "Je t'aime aussi (I love you too)." Francis says and they lay down to sleep.

*Gilbert and Roderich*

Roderich wanted to take a walk instead of just heading back to his room. So he and Gilbert took a stroll in the garden. "Do you think they will continue with the wedding tomorrow?" Roderich asks leaning his head on Gilbert's shoulder. "Well knowing my awesome Vater (father) he will probably have them move it back a few days." Gilbert says intertwining his and Roderich's fingers. "Knowing Feli he won't be too happy about it though." Roderich laughs. Gilbert looks at Roderich and he notices that the Austrian looks tired so he stops so they were facing each other. "Are you alright?" He asks putting his free hand on Roderich's face. Roderich looks around to make sure no one was there before he leans forward and kisses Gilbert. At first the Alpha was stunned Roderich never started anything it was usually all Gilbert. However he didn't waste this opportunity. Gil pulls Roderich so he was right up against him and pried Roderich's lips open so he could stick in tongue in. Roderich let Gilbert have his way with his mouth. The Omega snaked his arms around the Alpha so he could keep his balance.

They broke apart and Gilbert held Roderich close. "Gil can we go eat?" Roderich asks and Gilbert kisses his head and says. "The awesome me will take you to the kitchen then." He pulls Roderich along. When they exit the garden they run into Ludwig. "Bruder (brother) what are you doing here shouldn't you be with Feli. It's not awesome to leave your mate alone." Gilbert scolds Ludwig. "I was talking with Vater. And Cecilia went to go take Feli to her room." Ludwig says. "Why? Are you guys going on with the wedding tomorrow?" Roderich asks. "Ja. Feli was sad that we would have to postpone the wedding so I talked to Vater and he, Romblus, and Cecilia agree that if we postpone we are showing those how don't agree with things that they are winning." Ludwig says. "Well then the awesome me will let everyone know that the wedding is on!" Gilbert said with a smile. "Don't, I sure the word is already spreading. And you promised to take me to the kitchen." Roderich says. He thought it wasn't the wisest decision to let the loud mouth German to go around announcing things. "You are right. Sorry Breder." Gilbert says and walks off with Roderich.

The next morning Feli wakes up in his sister's bed. He sits up confused not really remembering what had happened after he went to be the night before. Cecilia walks in the room with their breakfast. "Sorella, cosa sta succedendo? Perché sono qui e non con Luddy? (Sister, what's going on? Why am I here and not with Luddy?)" He asks scared that something has happened to his Alpha. "You don't remember me coming to get you last night?" She asks sitting on the bed. Feliciano shakes his head and moves closer to his older sister. "Well last night Ludwig came to the throne room where me, Papa, and Wolfgang were talking about what to do about the wedding. He told us not to postpone it since the both of you want to be married ASAP and that it would be just like giving into those who disagree with the ways have turned out. We all agreed so I went and brought you too my room since it's bad luck to see your groom before the wedding." Cecilia tells him and puts some toast in her mouth. "Me and Luddy are getting married today?" Feli asks not being able to believe that it was happening. Cecilia nods her head. "Me and Luddy are getting married today!" Feli says jumping around the room for joy. "Yes, yes now come and eat something before Elizabeth comes in with the dress.

A hour later Liz, Lovino, Roderich, Arthur, Kiku, and Bella came in with the dress. "Fratello!" Feli says and runs into his twins arms. "Just saw you yesterday you bastard." Lovino says but hugs Feli anyway. The two found it a little hard to be apart what with never seeing each other since they were little. "Let's get you in that dress." Elizabeth says pulling it out of it's cover. Feli smiled and took off his clothes to get into the dress. "Wait!" Roderich says pulling out a box. "An early wedding present." And hands it to Feliciano. "Roderich grazi." Feli says as he opened the box. Inside of it was some very scandalous underwear. "Roderich!" Feli exclaims and blushes. "What did he..." Lovino says as he looks into the box. "NO! NO! FUCK NO!" Lovino yells trying to take the box. Kiku and Arthur hold him back though. "Lovino they have already done it so what does it matter?" Liz says. "It doesn't matter. No brother of mine is going to wear those! Cecilia back me up." Lovino says but Cecilia had been flirting with Bella. "Huh what?" She say unaware of what was going on. "See even Cecilia agrees he should." Liz says and Feli quickly gets dressed so Lovino can't take the underwear.

Once dressed everyone ohhed and awed at how pretty Feliciano looked. "There now you're ready to get married." Liz says admiring her handy work. "Not yet." Cecilia says going into one of her suit cases. "Mother made me promise that both you and Lovi had to wear this when you get married. And I kept that promise with Lovi now it's your turn." She says and pulls out a box with a long white lace veil. "Mama's wedding veil." Feli gasps tearing up. Cecilia smiles and puts the veil on Feli. "There now you are ready" She says and takes a picture of her brother. After a few minutes of fawning over Feli everyone left to get dressed except for Lovino. "I can't believe you still want to marry that bastard." He says sitting on the bed with Feli. "Why don't you like Luddy Fratello? What did he ever do to you?" Feli asks. "He took my brother from me that's what." Lovino says crossing his arms. "But I can say the same about Antonio." Feli says. "It's not the same. With Antonio you and I could have seen each other. But with you being here I couldn't come and see you at all." Lovino says biting the bottom of his lip. "Oh Fratello." Feli says and hugs his twin tight. "Ti amo (I love you)" Feli says and Lovino hugs him tighter. "Ti amo anch'io (I love you too)" Lovino says. "And as much as I hate to say this lets go get you married." Lovino says standing up and pulling his brother with him.

The two walk to where the service was going to happen and made sure that Ludwig never saw Feli. "Papa!" Feli says running to his father. "Feliciano! I was just about to go and get you and your brother." The older Italian says hugging his youngest child. "Amore? (Darling)" Antonio says walking into the church looking for Lovino. "I'm right here you bastard." Loving says turning to look at his husband. "I think its time, lets go sit. Good luck Feli." Antonio says and waits for Lovino. "Don't trip." Lovino says and follows Antonio. "You look beautiful bambino." Rombuls says taking his son's arm. "Grazie Papa." Feli says and kisses his father's cheek. The doors open and the music change signaling that Feliciano is about to come the aisle.

The moment Ludwig heard the change in the music he turned to look at Feli as he came down. And boy was Ludwig blown away. In his eyes Feliciano looked like an angel. "Wow." He gasped and Gilbert snickered. Feli stared at Ludwig, if it weren't for his father right at his side Feli wouldn't be able to move. "Don't be so nervous Babino (Baby)" Rombuls says. Feli turns to his father and smiles. "Grazie Papa. (Thanks Dad)" Feli whispers as they reach the alter. "Who gives this Omega to this Alpha?" The priest asks Rombuls. "I do and if his mother were here she would be happy to as well." Romblus says and puts Feli's hands in Ludwig's "Take care of him!" Rombuls says to Ludwig, but not his is usual care free voice which sent Ludwig's blood cold. "Ja I will." Ludwig says and Rombuls goes to sit.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this wonderful couple together. Even against all odds they want to be together and they aren't willing to wait. So if anyone has any objections to this married keep it to yourself." The priest says and everyone laughs. Feli looks into Ludwig's eyes almost ready to cry. Ludwig kissed the top of Feli's hands. "Ludwig and Feliciano have written their own vows." Ludwig took a deep breath and started. "Feli from the day I met you when we were five and you had the most difficult time saying my name, but were determined to say it, I knew that you were the only one for me. Ich liebe dich Feli. Du bist mein Herz und Seele, meine ganze Welt. Ich werde dich, egal was schützen. (I love you Feli. You are my heart and soul, my whole world. I will protect you no matter what.)" Ludwig says and Feliciano starts to tear up. "Ludwig on my way to Germany I didn't want this. But now I cant believe that I ever thought that. Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo! (I love you, I love you, I love you) I can't imagine my life with out you. And I don't want to." The priest handed Ludwig and Feli the rings. "Alright Ludwig take the ring and place it on Felicaino's hand and repeat after me. Feliciano with this ring I thee wed." Ludwig slips it on Feli's hand. "Feliciano with this ring I thee wed." Feliciano was trying his best not to burst into tears. "Feliciano repeat after me," the priest says, "Ludwig with this ring I thee wed." Feli put the ring on Ludwig's hand and said. "Ludwig with this ring I thee wed." The priest smiled and told them. "Ludwig you may kiss your Omega." At this point Feli couldn't keep his tears in he was crying. Ludwig lifted Feli up into his arms and kissed him deeply.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sup people. So after contemplating for a while I have decided that this is going to be the last chapter. If you guys want a sequel let me know. Enjoy and please review.**

When the two broke apart from their kiss the whole room was cheering for them. "It is my great honor to pronounce to you Prince Ludwig Beilschmidt and Prince Feliciano Beilschmidt of Germany." The priest announces to everyone. Ludwig shifts Feliciano in his arms so he so the Italian was being held bridal style as he walked down the aisle. As they exited the church the people were standing outside cheering, clapping, and throwing blue cornflower and water lily petals at them. Ludwig set Feli down in front of the limo that was going to take them to the reception. Before crawling in Feli took a few moments to wave to the people, which made them cheer louder. "We need to go." Ludwig whispers to Feli, who blushes. He nods and climbs into the limo. Ludwig shut the door and pulled Feli into his lap. "Your mine forever." Ludwig growls as he attacks Feliciano's neck. The Omega moans and leans his head back to Ludwig had easier access. "Sí (yes) yours." Feli moans and entangles his finger in Ludwig's hair. When they felt the limo come to a stop Ludwig reluctantly pulled away. Feli whines not wanting it to be over. "Later tonight I promise." Ludwig says as the driver opens the door. "Your majesties." He says gesturing for them to exit.

Ludwig carried Feli out of the limo and walked him into the castle ballroom. The announcer tapped his big stick on the floor when he saw the Princes coming into the room. "Now pronouncing their majesties Prince Ludwig Beilschmidt and Prince Feliciano Beilschmidt the soon to be rulers of Germany." Ludwig and Feli come up to the edge of the small stair balcony before they walked hand and hand down the stairs. "About time you to got here." Gilbert laughed holding a mug of beer in one hand and his other arm around Roderich. "Leave them alone." Roderich says. "Ignore your brother he is already drunk." Ludwig sighs and Feli giggles. "When isn't he." The couple was shuffled around the room for a while before they had time to themselves which was during their first dance. Feli's head was on Ludwig's chest and Ludwig's head laid on Feli's. "Ve~ This is nice." Feli whispers to Ludwig. "Ja. And think in a few hours we can do something even better." Ludwig whispers back. Feli moans rubs up against Ludwig. "You don't want to want do you libeling (love)." Feli wines biting his lip. "Luddy." Ludwig runs his hand through Feli's hair. "Wait till after the cake." Ludwig says.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Alfred asks the other three Alphas that were with him. "Isn't obvious." Gilbert says. "He is talking about when they are going to have sex." Alfred looks a little shocked, that didn't sound Ludwig. "How can you tell amigo?" Antonio asks. "By the way petit (little) Feli is holding himself." Francis answer. "Ja West is probably saying some dirty shit to him. Like how he is going to fuck him into the wall." Gilbert adds. "Okay forget I asked." Alfred says walking away from the three. "What a little wuss." Gilbert laughs taking a swing of his beer. "Speaking of fucking our significant other I have a Prinzessin (princess) to go find." Gilbert sets his drink down and goes to find Roderich. "Ah L'amour est dans l'air. (Love is in the air)" Francis says holding Matthew closer to him. "Antonio!" Lovino yells quietly. "Sì mi amore?" (yes my love) Antonio says smiling as his husband walks toward him. Lovino says nothing, he just takes Antonio's had and takes him to the dance floor. They had opened the floor a few moments ago to all the couples.

"Francis dance with me." Matthew says looking up at his husband. "Of course." Francis says pulling Matthew off to the dance floor.

After seven songs and DJ came back on the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen it is time for the *Omega and Alpha dance." Rombuls comes and takes Feliciano from Ludwig and Cecelia takes Lovino. Following Omega's and their Alpha Fathers or Mothers come out to dance as well. "You having fun bambino?" (Baby) Rombuls asks spinning Feli. "Sí Papa." Feli giggles as his father spins him again. "I'm glad. I wish the two of you many happy years." Rombuls smiles. "Grazie (thank you) Papa." Feli smiles back. "Also get to it with those grand bambinos. I want to have someone to spoil rotten." Rombuls adds. Feli blushes and shakes his head.

"It looks like Papa is talking to Feli about kids." Cecelia says to Lovino. "Of course that old bastard is. That's all he ever talks about." Lovino says. "On the bright side he is going to have one soon. Cognates by the way." Cecelia says and Lovino looks surprised. "How the fuck did you know we didn't tell anyone." Lovino says. Cecelia laughs. You smell different, its a mix of yours and Antonio's sent. Don't worry I won't tell anyone. But you should know you can't hide it from Papa, I think he may already suspect you are with child." Cecelia whispers. Lovino nods to his sister in thanks. "Speaking of children when are you going to find a mate?" Lovino asks smugly. "How did us talking about kids turn into us talking about me getting married." Cecelia asks. "You have to be mated to have kids or have someone in your life like that and to my knowledge you fucking don't." Lovino says. Cecelia rolls her eyes. "I have someone in mind but I don't think she feels the same." Lovino laughs. "If you are talking about Bella I can say this with full confidence, she is smitten with you." He says. "How- never mind." Cecelia says as the dance comes to an end.

After the dance Feli found his way into Ludwig's arms. "Ve~ Luddy is it time for cake?" Feli asks. "Almost libeling (love) dinner first." Ludwig says guiding Feliciano to their table. "Pasta?" Feli asks excitedly sitting down. "Ja you get pasta." Ludwig sitting neck to Feli. The moment that the food was placed down in front of Feli he started eating. Ludwig just laughs and starts to eat his wurst and potatoes. "Look Luddy sorella (sister) is flirting with Bella. They are so cute together." Feli points out then goes back to eating. "Ja." Ludwig says. "Do you think they would get married?" Feli asks. "I don't know." Ludwig says.

"Alright guys its time for speeches." Rombuls says tapping his fork to his glass to get everyone's attention. "Mia carissima Feli, sapevo che l'invio di qui a vivere è stata un'idea intelligente. Anche quando si pensava che fosse la cosa peggiore del mondo." Rombuls starts but is interrupted. "In English!" Gilbert yells. "Sí sí, my bad." Rombuls laughs then starts again. "My dearest Feli, I knew that sending you here to live was a smart idea. Even when you thought it was the worst thing in the world. And look at where we are today. Your mother would be so happy for you, and so proud. To Feliciano and Ludwig." Rombuls holds up his glass and so does everyone else. "And hurry up with those grandkids!" Everyone laughs as Rombuls sits and Wolfgang stands for his turn. "Ludwig you have always protected the things you love so it came no surprise to me when you said that you were going to put Feliciano before all of your other duties. But what did surprise me was when you said that you were going to show the world the really Feli. You were will to risk every thing for his happiness, but you did you home work well and have brought us into the twenty-first centery. So I wish you and Feli many years of happiness and I agree with Rombuls get on it with those grandkids." Wolfgang says and sits while the room was laughing at his last comment.

"It's the awesome me's turn." Gilbert says standing. "And West I am going to embarrass you to no end. The night before Feli was to arrive you were so nervous. You had a suit and your training uniform out on the bed trying to figure out what to were like a little girl. Und thanks to the awesome me you didn't look like a fool wearing a suit." Everyone laughed and Gilbert finishes. "So your welcome Feli I taught him everything he knows." Gilbert sits and Cecelia was next to stand. "Feli we didn't get to see each other all that much when you were growing up. And I was very nervous coming here because when you left you were sad, and I didn't want you to be said anymore. But when I saw you yesterday you were smiling and laughing which made me happy as well. So Ludwig if you make it so he no longer smile I will say screw the treaty we would be going to war." The way Cecelia said this was light hearted so everyone thought she was joking and laughed but Ludwig looked at her eyes which were dead serious. He shifted in his seat and Lovino stood. up. "Since before I met him I hated Ludwig. You took away my baby brother from me and made it so we couldn't see each other. So when did what you did yesterday I hated you a little less, plus you make Feli happy so I really can't hate you all to much. But like Cecelia said if you make him unhappy we will go to war." And like Cecelia everyone thought it was a joke but Ludwig knew it wasn't.

After all of the toasts were done and everyone was finished eating their dinner Ludwig guided Feliciano over to the cake to cut it. Everyone gathered around to watch the two. Ludwig's arms were rapped around Feli and they held the knife together. They cut into the cake together and each took a piece, then fed it to one another. The crowd cheered and one of the servants started to cut everyone a piece. Feli took off his Mother's veil and hands it back to Cecelia who winks at him as he runs back to Ludwig. With everyone occupied with their cake Feli and Ludwig snuck off to their room. Rombuls and Wolfgang stood off to the side and watched the two leave. "You were right." Wolfgang says. "About what vecchio amico (old friend)?" Rombuls asks turning his head to the German King. "All of this." Wolfgang gestures to the room. Rombuls smiles. "Sí I was, wasn't I."

Upstairs Feli and Ludwig stumble into their room kissing. Ludwig pushes Feliciano against the closest wall. "Luddy." Feli whines pulling on Ludwig's tux. Ludwig smirks and takes his jacket off while Feli works on his shirt buttons. About midway Ludwig pins Feli's arms against the wall. "So impatient." Ludwig whispers in Feli's ear which sends a shiver up the Italian's spine. Ludwig finishes unbuttoning his shirt, still holding Feli's arms up. Once unbuttoned Ludwig kissed Feli deeply again, letting go of his arms. Feli's arms find their way to Ludwig's neck. He then starts to rub against Ludwig trying to get some relief. Ludwig laughs lifts Feli's dress up and starts to palm him. "Luddy." Felicaino pants clinging to his husband for support. "Where did you get these?" Ludwig asks as he continues to palm his husband. "Roderich." Felicaino gasps and clings closer to Ludwig. "We will need to get more." Ludwig growls and slips his hand in Feli's panties. He starts to rub him. Feli moans loudly. The Alpha uses his other hand and starts to get Feli out of the dress. Once successful he picks up Feli,, and the Omega's legs locked around his waist and he walks over to the bed. On the way they both lose their shoes.

Ludwig lays Feli on the bed and starts to undo his own pants. The moment that Ludwig had his boxers down Feli started sucking on the Alpha's cock. "Scheisse. (Shit)" The German moans and grips Feli's hair. The Omega takes Ludwig all the way down and moans, he could feel Ludwig pulsing inside of his mouth. He starts out by slowly moving the Alpha's cock in and out. It didn't take long for Ludwig to almost be at his end, but before he could finish he pulled Feliciano off of him. The Italian whines at this. "That's not how I want to finish." Ludwig says moving Feli so the Omega was straddling his lap. Ludwig then moves his hand and starts to prepare Feli's already wet hole. "You really are a filthy thing aren't you." Ludwig says into Feli's ear. The little Prince nods and starts to kiss Ludwig deeply. "Luddy hurry." Feli gasps. Ludwig adds a four finger into the hole and finishes preparing Feliciano. He then slowly takes his fingers out of the Omega and lines him up with his cock. As the Alpha slowly brings Feli down onto him. The Italian couldn't take anymore so he slammed his hip down so Ludwig was full sheathed inside of him.

They both moaned at the sensation. Ludwig digs his fingers into Feli's thighs as the omega moves up and down on his cock. "Oh god Luddy!" Feli screams when Ludwig starts to thrusts upward, hitting that special spot. Ludwig smiles at the sights unfolding in front of him. "Beg for more." He growls to his husband. "Sí, Please Luddy slam your big fat cock in my so I can't stand right tomorrow." Feliciano cries. Ludwig does as he is asked but flips Feli so the Omega was laying on his back. This gave Ludwig the ability to fuck his Mate into the matrass. It doesn't take long for Feli to orgasm, and Ludwig follows suit shortly after. A knot forms and locks Ludwig inside of Feli. The Italian moans at the feeling and reaches up to his mate. Ludwig moves them so they were laying facing one another, and whispers to Feliciano. "Schlaf mein Liebling (sleep my love), we have a long day tomorrow." It doesn't take long for Feliciano to be fast asleep in Ludwig's arms.

The next morning Ludwig was woken up by a loud crash. Both Feli and Ludwig sit up quickly. With one hand Ludwig pulls the gun from the nightstand and the other went to Feliciano, who he moved behind him. "Fick das wird ein Zeichen zu setzen.(Fuck that is going to leave a mark.)" Gilbert says opening the door to the bedroom "Morning Bruder (brother) the Awesome me has come to wake you love birds up! Its time to be crowned!" He says and eyes go wide when he sees the gun pointed at him. "Gilbert, was zum Teufel! (what the fuck!) I thought you were some attacker! Do you have a death wish?" Ludwig yells at his idiot of a brother. "Why would you... Oh the loud noise. Traurig über das. (sorry about that.)" Gilbert says rubbing the back of his head. "Anyway Liz has your robs so just see her once you are done showering and breakfast." He says wiggling his eyebrows as, then leaves the room.

Ludwig turns around to look at Feliciano. "You okay?" He asks putting the gun away. Feli nods and lays his head on Ludwig's chest. "Come on lets take a shower." Ludwig says lifting Feli up bridal style. Feli giggles and wraps his arms around Ludwig's neck. "Ve~ ti amo Luddy. (I love you)." Feli says kissing his husband's cheek. Once in the bathroom Ludwig sets Feli down and starts the water. Feliciano goes and grabs towels and two robs. "You want to take a bath instead?" Feli asks hugging Ludwig from behind. "I wish. We can't, we have about a hour. Don't forget coronation is today." Feli pouts to this. Ludwig turns around and kisses Feli on the forehead. "Tonight." He told Feliciano. Once the water was warm enough the two got in and took a quick shower.

They finish with their shower and get dressed in their military uniforms. Luckily Liz made a new uniform for Feliciano for today. Bella knocks on the door with breakfast. "Come in." Ludwig says fixing Feli's uniform. Bella walks in with the tray of food. "Anything else my Lords?" She asks and Feli shakes his head. "No that's it Bella grazie." She nods her head and leaves. "Ve~ You nervous?" Feli asks taking a bit of toast. "No. You?" Ludwig asks. Feli shakes his head. The two finish their breakfast and head to Liz's room. "You two look so handsome." She says and puts Ludwig's rob on while he does Feli's. "My King and Queen." Liz says bowing at the two. "We haven't been crowned yet Liz." Feli says. "And you don't have to bow to us." Ludwig tells her as he takes Feli's hand. "I don't care. Now go, or you are going to be late." She says and pushes the two out the door.

Ludwig and Feli walk hand in hand into the throne room. The whole room rises as the two walk to the front of room. "Kneel." Wolfgang says to Feliciano and Ludwig. "Do you Ludwig promise to govern this country with love and guidance?" Wolfgang asks. "I do so swear." Ludwig says and Wolfgang places the crown on Ludwig's head. He then stands and faces Feli. "Do you Feliciano promise to govern this country with love and guidance?" Ludwig asks. "I do so swear." Feli says and Ludwig puts the crown on his head. Feli takes Ludwig's hand and they face the room. "I present you with your King and Queen." Wolfgang says and the two walk out to greet their people. Along the way Ludwig says to Feli. "I love you." Feli smiles and kisses Ludwig on the lips.

Fin


End file.
